Misty finds out!
by Chris17ish
Summary: Misty decides to tell Ash she feels but then she is introduce to Serena. one-shot Happy Pokeshipping Day!


**Misty Finds out!**

Misty was elated today, it was that kind of the year again.

To celebrate today, she plan to visit Ash in Kalos known for being the region of love.

She would tell Ash Ketchum how much she meant to him.

...

Misty had everything set up she call Ash and found out he is traveling with A blonde nerdy looking guy, A cute little girl, and A gorgeous looking blonde headed girl. she schedule for them to meet in A café in Lumiose City. She had everything set up the café wasn't so formal but, A nice casual hangout. Around the café you got the aroma of love. The people in the café were either A couple or A happy family.

Yes! her and Ash would start A family together, she got all giddy when she thought of how cute her and Ash's children would look like.

Just then the bell ring signifying someone had enter the Café. Misty look and saw A Blonde haired little girl with A tiny brown mouse Pokémon on top of said girl's head that reminded her of Pikachu then behind the girl was a blonde haired boy with glasses in A baby blue jumpsuit. Then she saw him her love, the boy she thought of when ever she go to sleep, the boy ,she can't stop dreaming about ,the boy who change her life, the boy who is holding hands with A blonde girl... WAIT WHAT!

Misty eyes were big right now she saw Ash holding A girl's hand while said girl rest her head on "**HER**" man.

'Just who did this B**** think she is cuddling with "**HER**" Ash Ketchum, they better be really **close **cousins' Misty thought

"Hi Misty!" Ash said with his usual stupid grin that makes Misty's heart skip a beat'

"Hi Ash" Misty said awkwardly she would of gave Ash A hug but that girl was still cuddling with Ash with A content smile

"Misty I like for you to meet... Clemet and Bonnie" Ash said gesturing to boy with glasses and the little girl with the little mouse Pokémon

"Greetings" Clemet said with a shimmer of light in his glasses

"Hi I'm Bonnie" Bonnie said with A smile while the mouse just said "ded"

"And this Misty is my Girlfriend" Ash said with a bright smile as he gesture to the blonde girl wearing A blue jacket A little to big for her and underneath the jacket was A black blouse and red skirt that clash with the jacket so it must of been Ash's now that she notice Pikachu was on the girl's shoulder with A content smile. Pikachu never did that with her.

"Hi I'm Serena Ketchum" Serena said while giggling when Ash's eyes got big as saucers

"WAIT WHAT" Ash and Misty shouted at the same time

"well Ash I just wanted to see your face when I said that" Serena said while giggling

Ash just smirked. He was going to wait till Prism tower to tell her but now seem like a right time.

"well we are in the city of love" Ash said as he got on one knee and pull out A black box with A golden ring with A shiny Polish Diamond on top of the ring.

Everyone eyes got big

"Serena you've been my best friend for six years now. II want to spend every day by your side and raise A family with you grow old together. I'm just not complete with out you. I've been traveling the world searching for you. When you met up with me in Santalune City that was the best moment in my life. I finally found you I didn't know how to react so I pretended that I didn't know who you are I was ... scared. What I'm trying to say is that I want to marry you and be by my side as I make my dream A reality" Ash pronounce with so much passion all the females in the café were crying.

"your an idiot of course I'll married you" Serena said as she wipe her tears of joy away and smile

"well you know me" Ash said as he put the ring on her finger then he embrace her and held her close.

"kiss me" Serena whispered

"Don't have to tell me twice" Ash said with A grin

as the two kiss everyone started clapping while Misty turned Red in anger

"He went Jared" Clemet said with A shimmer in his glasses

That did it Misty was exploded

"**WHAT THE FUCK**" Misty yelled. as the happy moment ended

**"THAT SHOULD BE ME THERE NOT YOU, BUT ME" Misty yelled**

"You had your chance, when I wasn't with Ash" Serena replied with smirk Misty just screamed and ran away crying she kept on running until she was eaten by A **GIANT SHINY CATERPIE!**

_**EPILODGE**_

Pokémon Master Ash ketchum and his wife, Serena Ketchum were sitting down on A park bench watching their four children play with the other children

"Hey Ash What ever happened to Misty?" Serena asked while looking at her oldest sweet talk some girls

"Misty? she was eaten by A Caterpie "

"..."

"..."

"Caterpie?" Serena asked confused

"Shiny" Ash replied

"ohh that make sense" Serena said as she saw her oldest son get slap

Yup life was great for Ash And Serena and their four children.


End file.
